Children of the Stone
by SilverDawn15
Summary: It's been fourteen years since Episode 8 and things are at peace until a strange light appeared and now Alura, Lilianth, Ivana, and the rest of the Order's kids must travel across the world to find out what that light is but what happens when everything they knew was a small piece of something bigger and more dangerous?
1. PrologueEpisode 1

Children of the Stone

Prologue

It was a clear, sunny day in the Village of Nowhere, or as it's now called: the Village of the Order, and everyone was doing fine... well not everyone. Magnus was sitting on a hill staring up at the beautiful sky knowing that Ellegaard would've loved the calmness alongside him. At least he had his twins, Flint and Blaize, to keep him busy-

BOOM!

"Flint did it!" A young girl's voice sounded out. "No! Blaize did it!" A young boy's voice sounded out, causing him to sigh in exhaustion. Time to take care of the twins.

Ivor was cleaning out his basement of anything that could be used to destroy the world after the Wither Storm incident, and his new wife was five months pregnant with his child and he did not want anything happening to either her or their child. (AN: For those who want to know who's Ivor's wife, watch episode 7 and the ending of episode 8 to hear how he talks about her.) Axel was busy chopping down trees while watching his month-old son Leo flatten the grass with a plush axe as his wife, Solana, was watching in adoration.

Petra and Olivia were waiting at Redstone Café for their husbands along with Petra's year old son, Spectra, and Olivia's six month old daughter Ellegaard. Petra's husband, Stormus, was looking for Spectra's plush sword because if Spectra doesn't have it then eardrums will be shattered while Olivia's husband, Bello, was trying to find his goggles which were probably on his head.

Soren was trying to catch his five year old daughter Sora at the same time Gabriel was trying to catch his six year old son Derrick. Those two are little troublemakers if they are together at any place, and the prank they did covered Soren and Gabriel in slimeball goo which then led to them trying to evade capture. Both Soren's and Gabriel's wives were sisters but died after giving birth so Soren named his daughter after her mother and Gabriel had named his son the name he and Aliana had chosen before her death.

And during all of this, Jesse was leaning over a bush losing his lunch. Even though he destroyed the Command Block, a bit of its' power he was exposed to altered his DNA in order for him to be a month pregnant with Lukas' child. That's right, Lukas' child. After Reuben died, Lukas was the only one that stayed behind after the others left to comfort Jesse and decided to tell him how he felt about him which Jesse shyly admitted to feeling the same.

After that, both Orders of the Stone spent their time rebuilding and expanding the Village of Nowhere into the Village of the Order. Now both Orders have settled and peace has reigned throughout the world, with the occasional mobs at night, for years...

Until now.

* * *

Fourteen Years Later...

"Put one down here, this goes here, the lever is there, now to connect," The person muttered to themself as they put down a trail of Redstone Dust from their creation to the lever. "Now to see what happens!" They got on one knee and put their hands on the lever before- "Hey Ellegaard!" A fourteen year old boy with an athlete's build, black hair that covers his brown eyes sometimes wearing green-and-silver armor shouted as he approached her. "What are you doing?"

Ellegaard was a fourteen year old girl with slightly dark skin, dark brown hair that turns red when wet, and dark blue eyes wearing the armor of the person she was named after. She looked at him with a look that says 'are you _that_ dumb?' before looking at her creation, making him look at it. "Oh, a... what is it?"

"It's a firework cannon mixed with a beacon to jumpstart the redstone," She answered as she looked at it before looking at him with an annoyed look. "The lever is to start the cannon of the beacon doesn't work." "And I interrupted you, didn't I?" The boy asked with a sheepish smile before backing away slowly, which was a good reaction to her. "Yes Leo, yes you did." She said as she put the last block of iron in place and the cannon slowly started working. It took a few minutes for the gunpowder to reach the chamber before Ellegaard sighed and pulled the lever.

The reaction was one she wasn't expecting.

It exploded, literally and both teenagers ducked behind the nearest tree or boulder for cover. The explosion was so loud it attracted most of the village's attention but they just thought it was the Griefer Twins making mischief again but one person decided to investigate the explosion and once they reached the hill overlooking the village and found the smoking remains of the cannon, Ellegaard looking from behind a tree, and Leo moving from behind a boulder.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!" The person shouted, making both teens flinch at the tone of their voice. "Ivan..." They whispered as they looked at the shouter.

Ivan was another fourteen year old with long black hair that reached 'his' waist although a part of it was braided and over 'his' left shoulder, gray eyes with venom coursing them, and wore an outfit similar to Ivor's but without the belt and underneath was a dark gray shirt and black pants. Strangely though, 'his' face was slightly feminine. "Itwasmyfault, thecannonwasgoingtooslowsoIpulledthelevertospeeditup, Ineverknewthatitwouldblowup!" Ellegaard said in one breath, surprising Ivan before 'he' looked at the damage and sighed while pinching the bridge of 'his' nose. "At least you didn't blow yourselves up," 'He' said before turning around. "I'd hate to tell Aunt Olivia and Uncle Axel about what happened to you two."

After that, all three teenagers walked away from the wreckage and towards the village where their parents were waiting. " _You told Mom/Dad?!_ " Leo and Ellegaard shouted to Ivan as Olivia and Axel waited with a worried yet angered look on their faces. "Where you you?" Olivia asked as she hugged Ellegaard before holding her face in her hands. "On the hill with a firework cannon." Ivan said in a monotone, causing Olivia's and Axel's eyes to widen before 'he' walked away.

"A firework cannon?!" Olivia shouted as a man with red hair spilling out from under his dark blue hat and brown eyes filled with worry wearing a white-and-black striped shirt, pale jeans with stains on the pantlegs, camouflage-colored gloves, red shoes with golden markings, and silver goggles on his hat ran towards them alongside a woman with wavy black hair, amber eyes, an ankle-length pale green dress with a slit from the middle down to reveal part of a white shirt and pale gray shorts with black boots who also looked worried.

While the parents worried over both teens, Ivan walked a mile away from the village to come across a treehouse that looks like it has seen better days with the horrible patch job visibly seen on it. "Lily? Alu?" 'He' shouted slightly before a window opened and a girl's head appeared. "Hey Iv!" The girl shouted. "Hold on a sec!" The girl disappeared and a few seconds later the trapdoor opened and two girls climbed down the ladder.

One of the girls was the one that stuck her head out the window. She had waist-length curly blond hair and green eyes wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, brown-and-red boots, and goggles that looked like the one Lukas wears. The other girl had elbow-length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt, tan-colored pants, dark purple-and-blue boots, and a pair of gloves that look like the pair Lukas wears. "Is something wrong?" The brunette asked as they reached the ground and looked at Ivan curiously.

"You guys didn't hear the explosion?" Ivan asked, which both girls shook their heads in answer to. "Me and Lily were trying to... t-trying to..." "Oh Alu..." The blond, Lily, whispered as she held the brunette, Alu, close and let her cry on her shirt. "Oh right," Ivan whispered as Lily tried hard to not break down. "It's the day of Jesse's and Lukas' deaths."


	2. Episode 1 part 2

Chapter One: Strange Light

It was late at night, lights of multiple colors were shot into the sky, and crowds gathered around booths and the newly built dome. This was MonsterCon, and a group of teenagers were getting ready to participate in the exciting event. "We have everything?" Alura asked as she looked at her group which consisted of herself, her twin sister Lilianth, Ivan, Spectra, Leo, and Ellegaard. "Where's Dad's goggles?" Lilianth asked as she looked through a chest. "It's on your head," Ellegaard said with an annoyed look. "I swear she reminds me of _my_ dad."

It's also been seven years since the tragedy that left a deep mark on the village and both Orders of the Stone so in honor of the two lives lost the village created MonsterCon to show the history the two had when they were alive, but they weren't gone completely: Lilianth and Alura were all they had left of the two leaders. Although everyone was careful to not bring up that day's events or else Alura will break down.

"If we get there early I might be able to get my hands on that Redstone Repeater and Dragon's Breath!" Ivan said with an excited look on 'his' face while the others just looked at 'him' like 'he' was crazy. "You really are something aren't you Iv?" Lilianth asked as they arrived at MonsterCon determined to have a good time... well until _they_ arrived.

"Hey look! It's the Loser Squad!" A fifteen year old girl with thick brown hair in a braid and light green eyes wearing all black clothing shouted as a fifteen year old boy with short, but also thick, brown hair and light blue eyes wearing all black stood at her right side and another fifteen year old boy with wild black hair and brown eyes wearing all dark gray stood at her left side. The two brunettes were Belle and Zack, Aiden and Maya's twin children, and the raven was Aaron, Gill's son.

"Shut up Belle," Alura said with a glare on her face. "Or do you want me to hurt you?" The other three didn't say a word but suddenly exhaled a breath of relief as three adults left their vision. "I really don't know why Dad hates you guys," Belle said as she leaned on a nearby stand. "I mean, being the 'Children of the Stone' is pretty cool unless... nvermind, I don't want to bring up those events."

Surprisingly the children of the Blazerods were unlike their parents, Aaron sympathized with Alura and Lilianth because his mom left when he was too young to remember her, Belle and Zack decided to repay the Order by actually being nice to their children instead of insulting them so whenever their parents are around, they act rude to them until the parents leave then they can be themselves.

"It's okay, it's just if a stranger starts talking about that day—OW!" Lilianth said as she held her head and glared at her sister. "What did you do that for?!" "For saying that I cry every time that day is mentioned!" Alura said before she walked away while shaking her head angrily. "A-Alu..." Lilianth muttered as she watched her sister in shock. "She probably got sick of you repeating that phrase everytime we speak of that day." Leo said before looking at the dome with an excited look on his face.

 _Why oh why am I in love with this guy?_ Ivan thought to 'himself' with an annoyed look on 'his' face before 'he' grabbed Leo's ear, pulling him to 'his' height since 'he' was four inches shorter than him. "You are going to help me find and calm down Alura or so help me, I will beat you with one of Dad's books!" 'He' threatened, which made Leo gulp before nodding furiously.

"Are you sure Ivan is a guy?" Aaron asked as the two ravens left to find the furious brunette. "He seems to have... mood swings." He just got a look from Ellegaard and Lilianth that clearly said to drop the subject or else.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Alura shouted as she punched a stone wall and became surprised when the wall broke to reveal a tunnel lit with light blue-green light. "What the—?" She said as she stared at it in shock before taking a breath and took a couple steps forward until she was tapped on the shoulder. "AAAAH!" She shouted as she turned around with a stone sword in her right hand to find...

"Lily!" She shouted as she put her sword away and glared at her twin. "What are you doing here?" "Ivan and Leo couldn't find you so I came to look for you," Lilianth said before looking behind Alura. "What's in there?" Alura shrugged before looking at it curiously. She looked back at Lilianth, who nodded, and both girls walked into the tunnel with their swords out, Alura's in her right hand and Lilianth's in her left hand. The tunnel was longer than they expected and the light was slowly getting brighter and brighter until they saw a hole where the light was coming from.

"Uh..." Lilianth said before they put away their swords and laid on the ground to see a stone pedestal with two crystals jutting out of it. Both sisters looked at it curiously before one slowly reached out and grabbed the light blue crystal. "ALURA!" Lilianth shouted, but Alura never heard because her vision was filled with white and a small light blue glow appeared in front of her.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice echoing in the brightness as the light grew smaller and a dragon on four legs, a long neck with a head similar to the Ender Dragon's but the horns looked like Maleficent's horns, a long tail with tufts of hair at the end, wide wings that covered half of its' body which was covered in light blue scales stared at her before a voice suddenly appeared.

 _ **Come little children, I'll take thee away**_

 _ **Into a land, of enchantment**_

 _ **Come little children, the time's come to play**_

 _ **Here in my garden of magic...**_

"Alu! ALU!" Lilianth shouted, but Alura kept ignoring her with a strange look in her eyes. She was looking straight at the crystal she was holding onto, but her eyes were clouded over. Lilianth sighed before looking at the light green crystal and took a deep breath before grabbing the crystal and getting the same vision but this dragon's horns were close to its' head and wavy like her hair and it was covered in light green scales. And like her sister, she heard a voice coming from the dragon.

 ** _Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way_**

 ** _Through all the pain and the sorrow_**

 ** _Weep not poor children, for life is this way_**

 ** _Murdering beauty and passion..._**

And once they both escaped the visions with the crystal they chose in their hands... they saw the boy staring at them in surprise.


	3. Episode 1 part 3

Chapter Two: Darius

It was silent, too silent for anyone's liking as they stared in shock until— "WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?!" Ivan shouted, making the boy cringe at the volume but continued looking down at his feet while playing with his fingers. Lilianth and Alura got the boy out of the tunnel and brought him to MonsterCon which was probably a bad idea considering both groups' reaction to him and Ivan's outburst.

"We don't know," Alura said as she shrugged. "We found him after finding these." Then both sisters showed the glowing crystals while the boy revealed his eyes, which freaked the others out. "Holy shit!" Belle shouted as the group took a step back, confusing Alura and Lilianth. "What's going on with you guys?" Lilianth asked curiously and Ellegaard pointed at the boy, making them look at him before widening their eyes and taking a couple steps away from him.

The boy looked to be sixteen years old with skin that was pale like he has never been outside, shoulder-length spiky black hair that was pushed to his shoulders by a dark gray beanie, he wore a dark green hoodie with dark-colored jeans and black-and-blue shoes but it was his eyes that freaked them all out. His left eye was a glowing blue but his right eye was a glowing purple, a color that was never seen in anything's eyes except for one monster: the Ender Dragon.

"A-Are you o-okay?" He asked, which made them confused because they expected him to have a deep voice but instead his voice was light and strangely made Alura more curious about him. "I-It's just that your eyes are of unnatural colors," Ellegaard stumbled out as she slowly calmed herself from the shock. "We can get that one eye is blue, but the other one is unnatural." "Unnatural-" "She's saying that one of your eyes is purple which is a color no one has seen in eyes and the fact that your eyes _glow_!" Zack shouted as he hid behind his sister while shaking uncontrollably.

"I've been in The End for the past four years! And for some reason the Ender Dragon decided to keep me alive and act like a mother to me!" The boy shouted, which cleared up of why he wasn't familiar and of his unnatural eyes. "But if you were in The End for four years then you would remember meeting us right?" Belle asked but got a shake of the head in return.

"I made a deal with the Ender Dragon to give up my memories in order to live in The End." He explained which also made sense as to why he never knew or remembered them. "I finally escaped and hid in the destroyed ship so I can think about what to do next until these two came and found me!"

"Wait a minute," Alura said as she took a step forward. "Me and Lily went through a tunnel, not a ship." "Well I broke part of the ship's side which was facing the tunnel so that way if I had figured out what to do next, I would be able to leave." He replied with a bored look on his face.

They all just nodded before walking to the core of MonsterCon with the boy following them while fuming silently. Glowstone illuminated all the booths as the group broke off to look at everything: Belle, Zack, and Aaron went to the pedestal with the Order's amulet, Ivan, Ellegaard, and Leo went to random booths to find items they were talking about, Lily went inside the dome to look at her fathers' history, and that left Alura with the silent boy.

He sighed in irritation and looked at Alura, only to see her staring at a booth in front of a medium sized box fence surrounding cats of different colors. He glanced at her, seeing her sway a bit with a loving look on her face, before smiling and grabbed her hand as he walked towards the booth.

The attendee (AN: I have no idea what the people running booths are called) was a woman in her mid thirties with shaggy red hair reaching her shoulders and kind dark eyes as she watched the cute 'couple' approach her booth. "Can she get a cat or is this some type of game to guess something about cats?" The boy asked as the girl kept shyly looking at the cats with a loving look.

"This is an adoption booth for the cats so yes: your girlfriend can get one, and no: you don't have to play a game." They both looked at her with a shocked look before glancing at each other. "Actually-" "We're not-" They tried to say but the woman just giggled and opened the gate, making sure none of the cats got out and they got in before closing the gate.

"Choose which one you want." He said with his arms crossed and a blank look. Alura stared at the slightly taller boy before gulping and slowly walked around, making sure not to disturb or step on the cats. For some reason, no cat wanted to be near her at all. The boy watched helplessly as the cats walked past her or never let her pet them, he was debating whether to just pick up a cat and walk over to her or just leaving to another booth with her before a strange thing happened: Alura sat on the ground to rest her feet for a minute and a cat walked up to her before curling up on her lap.

He blinked in shock before walking to her and looked at the cat more closely.

It was six months old female with white fur covered with barely visible pale silver stripes and stared at Alura with sky blue eyes before meowing and went to sleep instantly. "Guess you found your pet." He said as she gently cradled the kitten while getting up before they both left and headed in the direction of the dome. "Misty." He looked at her in confusion before realizing that she was talking to the now-snoring kitten. "Her name is Misty." He stared at her for a bit longer before slowly turning his head as they got in line to be allowed into the dome and realized something.

"Darius." Now it was Alura's turn to look at him curiously as he looked at her with something indescribable in his eyes. "My name is Darius."


	4. Episode 1 part 4

Chapter Three: Ender Dragon

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this year's MonsterCon!" A woman shouted through her microphone, which made the crowd cheer in excitement. "This year we have a very special treat for all of you: we are re-enacting the battle between the first Order of the Stone and the Ender Dragon!" Everyone oohed and cheered as five figures, each dressed as their appropriate character, appeared on the stage before everything suddenly went dark. Everyone screamed until two purple lights appeared and a distant roar was heard before the lights slowly came back on to reveal an Ender Dragon which roared again, causing the entire dome to shake.

"Look at that detail!" Ivan said as 'he' watched the Ender Dragon with something akin to amazement. "It must've taken them years to perfect every detail on that costume!" everyone agreed with 'him' but Darius was looking at the dragon like there was something off about it... and once he noticed the eyes, he knew it instantly. "We have to go," He said as he started pulling Alura towards the entrance, making everyone look at him like he was crazy. "Now!" "Are you insane?" Ellegaard asked curiously before pointing at the dragon. "This is amazing and I'm not going to leave this show one bit."

"Even if it means saving your lives?" He asked, which made them look at him curiously again before turning back to the show. "Now Command Block," The actor playing Soren said to a colorful block in his hand. "Answer my plea and erase this dragon once and for all!" But it didn't happen as the dragon whipped it's tail, causing the actor to fall and everyone looked at the dragon curiously.

Wasn't the dragon gone by now? Why was it still there? It wasn't supposed to attack Soren wasn't it?

Then reptilian purple eyes narrowed before a stream of purple fire was shot into the sky, making everyone scream and run for their lives. "I told you! _I told you!_ " Darius said as he continued pulling Alura out of the dome with the others behind them just as the dragon broke free of the restraints and gave a bone-chilling roar. "Is that the dragon that imprisoned you?" Lilianth asked as they ran for the town gates while trying to avoid obstacles. "Yup, and she is _really_ pissed because I left without a word." He answered as he kept his eyes in front of him and jumped over a fallen cart before he suddenly stopped causing the others to crash into him and making them land in a hole.

"Great... now what?" Ivan asked as they got untangled and sat to regain their breaths. "Does anyone have any ideas?" Alura asked as she held Misty closer to her in fear. No one answered for a bit until Ivan stood up and nearly knocked Leo over. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it!" 'He' said, making the others look at him curiously. "My secret lab! It's in the forest!" After that they all jumped out of the hole and ran in the direction of the gates before turning right and ran towards the hills.

"We just have to get through this forest," Ivan shouted as they entered the forest and decided to follow him. "But, be on the lookout for skeletons, zombies, and spiders especially that last one: spiders are not the easiest to get rid of when in a swarm." And just as 'he' finished saying that a purple-colored fireball struck the ground in front of them, causing them to split to different sides: Lilianth, Ivan, and Darius on the left side, Alura, Leo, Ellegaard, and Misty on the right side. "Everyone keep going! We'll meet up on the other side!" Ivan shouted before the Ender Dragon roared again.

Alura's group dodged burning trees and Ender Charges while Lilianth's group, who was strangely missing Ivan, dodged falling trees and poisonous fires until they reached the end and ran even faster until... "OW!" "Spectra!" Leo shouted as she went back to help the other blond up from the ground. "I think I twisted my ankle!" He shouted, causing everyone else to stop and look at him. "Leo! You've got to move faster!" Alura shouted anxiously. "His ankle's hurt! This is the best we can do!" Leo shouted back as he tried to keep Spectra off his right foot.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Darius asked before he was nearly knocked over... by a frightened horse. "Everyone get on!" There were three horses: one was a black horse with white stockings and blaze, the second was a buckskin, and the third was a flaxen chestnut. Lilianth got on the chestnut, Leo and Ellegaard got on the buckskin, and Alura got on the black. "Hey! What about us?" Darius shouted as he realized that he and Spectra were the only ones not on a horse. "C'mon Alu, we got this!" Lilianth shouted as she neared Alura, who was looking back and forth from Spectra to Darius. "We can take the reigns, and they can just hang on..."

That was enough to let Alura make up her mind. "I've got Darius!" "Then I've got Spectra!" Both siblings helped the person they chose on the horse before the horse decided to run. "Whatever you do: don't look back!" Alura shouted as they reached the group, but then a shout caught her attention. "I looked..." Leo said sheepishly from behind Ellegaard with Misty in his arms.

The ride was someone quiet but there were a few comments here and there.

"Everyone, follow me!" Lilianth

"WHOOHOO! YEAH! This is awesome!" Leo

"Leo, stop backseat-steering!" Ellegaard

"I can't help it, I'm getting horse-sick." Leo

"No offense, but you could use a _little_ practice." Darius

"First time on a horse here!" Alura

Then a gaping hole in front of them.

"You trying to knock me off this thing, Alura?" Darius

"Sorry..." Alura

Just as they neared the canyons, the bridge was untouched by anything until they crossed it. Afterwards it was destroyed for the second time.

"Yeehaw! Whoo!" Leo

"Ugh, Leo. You're screaming in my ear." Ellegaard

"Sorry." Leo


	5. Episode 2

Chapter Four: Ivana and the Core

Taking a breather in the same caves that both past Orders of the Stone was the Children of the Stone along with Sora, a nineteen year old girl with wild elbow-length orange hair and yellow eyes, Flint, a nineteen year old boy with silver hair that reaches his shoulders and dark brown eyes, and his twin sister Blaize, a nineteen year old girl with black hair in a half ponytail reaching her shoulders and dark brown eyes. "How did you guys even get here?!" Ellegaard asked as she noticed the three newcomers. "We were here earlier digging for coal when all of a sudden we heard a roar and you guys came storming in on horses." Sora answered with the twins nodding behind her in agreement.

"Well, we need to figure out where to go next," Darius said as he stared out the cave opening. "The Ender Dragon is getting more angry by the minute."

After that, everyone went to a different part of the cave to think: Leo, Lilianth, and Ellegaard talked about why the Ender Dragon was chasing them, Flint and Blaize talked about how to either kill or capture the Ender Dragon, Darius kept himself busy by taking care of the horses they rode on, and Sora went outside for some fresh air. Alura sighed before walking outside and watched the Ender Dragon along with Misty. "We're going to be fine." She said, causing Misty to look at her like she was insane. "I'm serious! The second we find out _why_ the Ender Dragon is following us, the second we can stop it!" Misty just continued staring before she turned to clean herself.

 _"That's what I said isn't it?"_ A familiar voice sounded out faintly.

 _"Just as your father "helped" my father once before?"_ Sora's voice sounded out faintly.

 _"This isn't about the past! It's about the future!"_ The familiar voice said.

 _"It's chasing the others now!"_ Sora's voice said.

 _"You say that like it's my fault!"_ The familiar voice accused.

 _"It is your fault!"_ Sora's voice argued.

"What the-?" Alura muttered before noticing a ladder.

 _"Do you still not realize how dangerous it is?!"_ Sora's voice shouted but still faintly.

 _"Oh, the bitter irony. "Soren's daughter the Architect"."_ The familiar voice taunted.

"I do not need lectures from you!" Sora countered as Alura climbed the ladder, the voices becoming clearer to hear.

"That's debatable." The familiar voice grounded out.

"Maybe you should leave, Ivan." Sora said in a serious tone.

"Sora, you need to listen to me!" Ivan said as Alura stared at them in shock.

"Oh, what good has ever come of that?" Sora asked, causing Ivan to glare at her.

"JUST BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Alura shouted, scaring both Sora and Ivan. "Alura!" Sora shouted while Ivan stayed silent. Then Alura took notice of 'his' appearance. "What happened to you?!" Ivan looked like a wreck, 'his' coat was rumpled in many places, there was dirt covering 'his' boots and pants, and 'his' hair was all over the place with some of his bangs reaching the corner of 'his' mouth covering 'his' right eye. "I came to offer my help." Ivan said, ignoring Alura's concerned question. Sora just snorted in response. "She's been _following_ us!"

"If you'd just give me a chance to-" "A chance to what? Create a monster to destroy us all?" Sora interrupted angrily. " _I_ didn't create that!" Ivan shouted while pointing at the Ender Dragon. "Look, an End Portal somehow opened up and the Ender Dragon came out of it, only to take the place of the robot dragon in the re-enactment. At first I didn't know why, until I found this." Then Ivan showed a crystal that was glowing green. "And then Alura and Lilianth return with two more crystals and that strange boy, so I looked up some past history and guess what? There was a group of heroes thousands of years before the Order of the Stone!" As Ivan spoke, the others came up the ladder and sat in a half-circle around Ivan. "I didn't know why they were created, all I knew was that they were called the Core."

"The Core?" Leo asked curiously. "The Core was made up of four dragons: Emerald, the Dragon of Wealth whose creation we use as currency, Sapphire, the Dragon of Wits whose bravery was taught to the few humans to protect themselves against the Monsters, Jade, the Dragon of Wisdom whose reasoning calmed down even the most terrifying Monster, and Redstone, the leader of the Core whose creation we use to power our own creations. These four dragons led the human race into growing and expanding into equality with the Animals and the Monsters-" "So, these dragons were the first Order of the Stone?" Blaize asked, earning a glare from Ivan. "The Core wanted peace and riddance of the Monsters so in order to do that, they fought against the one that created the Monsters, the one that was created from the night terrors, a bodiless dragon called Nightmare."

Then everything surrounding them disappeared to reveal a dark red ground with hills making them think that it was red clay before thick black smoke appeared and only the top of it took the form of a dragon's head and neck. Then a thump was heard and they looked behind them to see four dragons: two of them were the dragons Alura and Lilianth saw, one was green with horns that were raised slightly and curled backwards, and the last one was red with horns close to its' head and curled near the end. The smoke dragon laughed before hundreds of zombies, skeletons, spiders, creepers, wither skeleton, and so on until a horde of Monsters were heading towards the four dragons.

The dragons just stared before a light enveloped them, and four people stood in their place wearing armor with the color of their scales and each with a unique weapon: the light blue armored warrior has an enchanted diamond in their right hand, the light green armored warrior has an enchanted diamond sword in their left hand, the green armored warrior has a sash of potions around their torso with one in their hands, and the red armored warrior has a glowing red bow and created an arrow when they pulled the string back.

Then everything around them vanished and they were back in the clearing.

"We need to leave now," Ivan said with urgency. "The Ender Dragon is tracking the crystals, I know because I got close to it and it changed its' direction to chase after me until I hid and made it loose its' focus."

"So, the Ender Dragon is following our crystals?" Darius asked as he pulled out a purple-blue crystal causing Ivan to stare at him. "Well thank you for that," Ivan deadpanned. "Now we just need to get to my lab and figure out why-" Then black smoke appeared on the horizon and the Ender Dragon turned to it before roaring and launched an Ender Charge at it. "So that's it," Darius said in understanding. "It was trying to keep me safe from Nightmare, which is coming after us!"

"Wait why is it coming after us?" Blaize asked. "It's because three of us are either the Core's descendants or reincarnations and it wants to finished what it started!" Lilianth shouted as they ran towards the horses, who were surprisingly calm. "Hold on, are you sure we can trust him?" Flint asked as he pointed at Ivan. "I mean, he did lead the Ender Dragon to us."

And that was the last straw.

"Excuse me," Ivan said with a strange glint in 'his' visible eye. "Did you just say what I think you said? Well let me spell something out for you: I. Am. Not. A FUCKING BOY YOU BASTARD! Just because I dress like one doesn't mean I _am_ one! Okay! I am sick of people taking one look at me and think: Oh, that's a boy when in reality I AM A GIRL! The only ones that truly know my gender are Alura, Lilianth, Leo, Ellegaard, their parents and mine because they have known me for years and you just instantly think that I'm a boy means that I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Ivana..." Leo whispered in shock.

"If you guys don't want me to come along then fine, but you'll never get to my lab because only _I_ know the directions and of how to reveal it." Ivana said before turning around and walking away. Then Alura, Lilianth, Leo, and Ellegaard glared at Flint, making him gulp in fear.

 _Sigh._ "They're so gonna kill him." Blaize said as she looked at the glaring group. "So gonna kill him."


	6. Author's Note

AUthor's Note

I'm thinking of making a story where the current and past Orders of the Stone along with the Blazerods and everyone else they met watch this story like a movie since I've read two that did that for the game.


End file.
